Episode 7971 (8th October 2012)
Plot Mary and Anna wonder why the café is so quiet at breakfast time, until they discover that Nick has started doing breakfasts at the bistro in direct competition. Deirdre presents Ken with a new jumper for his birthday but he's clearly underwhelmed and distracted. Deirdre remains suspicious. Ken unwraps Wendy's present to discover that it's some cufflinks in the form of typewriter keys. Ken's touched and phones her to thank her. Wendy suggests that he comes over for lunch as she's some Governors' business she wants to discuss. Maria's worried about Marcus having discovered that his bed hasn't been slept in. Ryan endears himself to Sally by offering to cook supper. Ken lies to Deirdre telling her that he's got a meeting with Brian at the school. Deirdre spies the new cufflinks but Ken makes out that he's had them years. Michelle's jealous when she overhears Sally and Ryan chatting about books and feels she's failed as a mother. Deirdre bumps into Brian and questions him about his meeting with Ken. It's soon apparent that Brian has no idea what she's talking about and Ken's been lying again. Kylie, fed-up with their lack of money, suggests to David that she should train as a hairdresser and then they could squeeze Maria out. David's not convinced. When Deirdre spots Ken leaving in a taxi, she jumps in Rita's car and asks Rita to follow him as a matter of urgency. Ken arrives at Wendy's house, oblivious to the fact he's being followed. Marcus calls in the salon. He apologises to Maria for disappearing all night and suggests they need to talk. When Tracy calls at No.4 and finds Ryan busy in the kitchen preparing Sally's supper, she's not impressed and does her best to distract him, but Ryan gives her short shrift and Tracy leaves feeling snubbed. As Ken and Wendy embrace in the front garden, Deirdre looks on horrified. Michelle rows with Sally and accuses her of simply trying to stir things between she and Ryan. Sally's deeply offended. In a state of shock, Deirdre explains to Rita that the woman Ken is clearly seeing is none other than Wendy Crozier - who broke up their marriage twenty years ago. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas (Credited as "Kym Marsh") *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou Guest cast *Wendy Papadopoulos - Roberta Kerr *Aiden Lester - Toby Sawyer Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Roy's Rolls *Wendy Papadopoulos's house - Conservatory *Various streets Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre's suspicions grow when Ken heads out for another 'meeting', and she decides to find out where he is really going; and Michelle feels jealous of the bond between Ryan and Sally. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,640,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Sally Webster: "D'you know sometimes I think I should've done A-level psychology." --- Deirdre Barlow: "Wendy flaming Crozier!" Category:2012 episodes